How To Be A Playboy
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: Tired of the countless rejections and pity, Jellal Fernandes almost starts hating his own self. It isn't until a friend, whom he later considered his God, showed him how to get payback on all the girls who rejected him. He was led towards a path to gain charm, luck, and good looks to die for, as he entered his own heaven. He was going to learn how to be a playboy. (Jellal-centric)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This has been so unplanned. I'll just warn you people that this story holds no promises at all. I just wrote it because the idea struck my mind. I will, however, post the next chapter possibly soon because I feel like writing this. I don't know if I will continue this idea for long and complete this story or not. It might even be put on hold, all depending on the feedback. Good feedback = Story being completed and... actually being a story?

I'll also warn you, there might be extreme OOC ahead. This is unlike Jellal, but he changes, duh.

And this is the _prologue_. Chapters are obviously going to be longer. This is a _short prologue_.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm… I'm… Well, I'm really flattered. This is all very… nice. But I'm sorry, Jellal," she lightly spoke while giving me an apologizing look. Her eyebrows cringed and her lips curled slightly. I stared into those brown orbs, not believing what she had just said. My mouth opened plenty of times, but not a single sound was to be heard. I didn't know what to say, I didn't predict this. This was Erza Scarlet, my childhood friend, the girl I was in love with. How could _she_, of all people, reject my love just like that? I had experienced rejections before, so I was always unsure, but this was _Erza_. What about all those hints? Was I seeing everything wrong till now? Was I reading between lines which were never there? Is this all an illusion? That is too cruel to be true.

"Erza," I gulped, looking away, "I… did you just…? I mean, you were always so nice to me…"

"I was nice to you," she slowly said, "because I thought… well, I thought you had less friends. I just wanted to talk to you and... Well, I don't like you like _that_, but I do like you. I just want to be friends, Jellal, nothing more. I really hope you understand."

I nodded, even though I didn't. Why was this something that everyone always told me? Every single girl I loved, wanted, adored, always just _wanted to be friends_. Why? Was I not the kind of person who could ever be _something more_? Was there something wrong with _me_? That has to be true, since no one ever liked me as anything more than a friend.

I forced back the tears. I shouldn't cry, I really shouldn't. I had gone through this so many times before, but it still hurt every time. But no, I couldn't cry. I was strong, mature, and these kinds of things shouldn't bother to me.

But they _did_ and that just fucking hurt.

I felt her soft hand come in contact with my shoulder, but I still didn't look at her. I knew that I would melt if I did. I loved her, then why did she not love me? Why can't I ever get what I want, _who_ I want? Why was life so damn cruel? Did I really have no chance in finding true love?

"Jellal," she quietly began. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I tried to ignore the unknown sensations running all throughout me because of contact with her skin. I tried to ignore my heart beating so damn fast because of her close proximity. I tried to ignore the pain, but at the same time the feelings which were getting me jittery all over again. Like when I first saw her at elementary school.

"It's… okay, Erza." It took practically all my strength to remove her hand from my shoulder and take a few steps back. "I'll just… leave. But this is all fine, please don't worry. I'm good."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over one shoulder, immediately leaving the area. I crossed our school's gates as I kept walking onto the footpath. I didn't want to see her sad expression, neither did I want to hear any more of that 'It's not you, it's me' crap. I had enough of that already, and right now all I needed was some time alone. I would convince myself this wasn't true love, that I would get a better girl, that my soul mate was yet to be found. I would pretend this didn't hurt and hope that actually came true.

But no matter what I did, how many techniques I used to forget it all, I wouldn't. I knew that, but I would put up my façade nonetheless.

I sighed. Seeing that I was a few blocks away from our school campus, I let the tears easily fall out. I broke the barriers and let the pain and loneliness engulf me.

Why did I keep on dealing with love, when all I got was heartbreaks? This was just not done. Did life really hate me that much?

If there was anything I could do to get rid of this life now, I would do it in a heartbeat. Anything, _anything at all_, to change this. And I knew I would find something such. All I needed to do now was wait.


	2. The First Chapter

**A/N: **Sorry, I didn't proofread this, but I'll promise to do so from the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, everyone!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

**The First Chapter**

I shut my eyes, trying my best to ignore my surroundings. Normally I wouldn't do that, but today I just was not in the mood to listen to our English teacher drone on and on about things nobody really cared about. I didn't laugh with the rest of the class at Natsu's jokes, cringe whenever someone asked a dumb question, learn about how Laxus was the star of today's match, or just do anything at all. I simply shut my eyes.

I was never the kind of person who took rejections lightly. I didn't know why, but I just did not possess that strength. I went through a fair share of rejections before, so I should get used to it by now. It shouldn't hurt so damn much anymore, but it did and that just sucked.

Erza could have been the one. Hell, maybe she even was! I loved her, I knew I did. The only difference was that she didn't love me back.

I closed my fists in frustration. Did she really not love me? I mean, it couldn't have _all_ been a lie, could it? Somewhere in the middle she probably loved me back too, as someone _more_ than a friend, but I'm sure she just didn't realize it. My luck couldn't be that bad. I mean, yes, most of the times when I like someone it's really very one-sided, but with Erza too? I just didn't buy it.

The bell ringing caused me to open my eyes, as I grabbed my schoolbag and left the classroom along with everyone else. I kept walking quite absentmindedly, until I suddenly froze upon seeing someone. _Her._

She looked so amazing. Everything about her just drove me crazy. The way she smiled, the way she interacted with people, the way she _always_ put others' needs before her own. She was beautiful both in her appearance and personality. But her thoughts on me probably were not the same.

Gathering what strength I had, I left that area immediately before she noticed me. She just looked so happy. Chatting with her friends, occasionally pulling a strand of her scarlet hair behind her ears, laughing about the day. I didn't want her laughter to stop and those eyes to look at me with guilt. No, I knew better than that. Letting Erza be was hard but for the best. I didn't even realize how fast I was walking till a voice called me from behind.

"Yo, Fernandes!"

I stopped in my tracks to turn around. The voice came from across the campus, in the benches of our football field not far away. There I spotted a raven haired boy casually laying on a bench. _Gray Fullbuster_, I mentally recognized and somewhat grimaced.

Gray kind of had a bad reputation going on in our grade. I didn't keep track of the social lives of people in our class, but judging from the very little I knew, Gray Fullbuster wasn't exactly a person I'd like to be seen around with. Yet, when he motioned at me to come to him, I followed out of pure curiosity.

"Gray," I addressed once I got to him.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Not good," I honestly said. I was in a pretty bad mood right now where pretending to be fine came of no use.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Huh?" By this point, I was quite confused. "Heard about what?"

"About that Scarlet chick breaking your heart," he told me. Right now I was in a mixture of feelings. A part inside me felt anger at him addressing Erza as 'that Scarlet chick', while another part felt hurt towards her. Did she go around bragging about rejecting me? Was that what she was laughing about with her friends? Me? I mean, what, was this some kind of an achievement?

"How did you hear?" I asked him.

"Word's been going around, Fernandes. Not just this, people know about your previous rejections too. I guess _you_ were the one who never had an idea," he suggested.

I hesitantly nodded, since I always thought nobody knew about the times I got rejected. Now that I made a new discovery, I started feeling quite self-conscious. Maybe the rejections which followed after the first ones were because people had heard things.

"But I'm pretty sure you didn't call me to show sympathy," I said. "Cut to the chase, Gray."

"Right to the point?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," he said, sitting up a bit straight now. "I bet you really hate her, Fernandes."

"I don't hate Erza."

"I know you do, you just don't want to admit it."

"I already told you, I don't hate her."

"Oh yeah? So you don't hate how she broke your heart and isn't the least bit affected? You don't hate how she doesn't feel the same feelings you feel for her? You don't hate how she can't just darn see that you're _the one_ for her? You don't hate any of it? Come on, is that really what you're telling me now?"

I paused for a while. Since when did Gray get so insightful? I didn't really know he understood these things. And now that I thought about it, I kind of _did_ hate her for those things. Why couldn't she just see that I loved her? Was it really so hard?

"I– um, I don– uh–" I was left at a loss of words, not really knowing what to say ahead. "I guess I... yeah, maybe. I kind of... do hate her... for those things."

"Told you," Gray said, giving me a smug expression which kind of boiled my anger.

"But," I raised my voice, "what's it to you?"

He sighed, and then leaned back against the bench, putting him arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and spoke, "nothing, really. I mean, I couldn't care less about your heartbreaks, Fernandes. But recently I just feel a little... well, kind."

"Kind?"

"Yes, kind. Which is why I have decided to be kind to you."

"How so?"

He cracked open an eye, and smiled, "by helping you get revenge, of course."

"Re– _what?!"_ I was pretty confused at this point. This guy just kept getting weirder. His words made no sense to me as they suddenly switched directions.

"Let me explain," he straightened up, clearing his throat. "You hate Erza, we've got that clear. Which means you hate the other girls who broke your heart before, too. Don't even try denying it, Fernandes."

And I don't know why, but I didn't. He stared at me like he expected me to give an effort, but I simply motioned him to continue which most likely pleased him.

He smirked, "There. Well, now we know you hate these people very much. So, why don't you just... get revenge on them?"

"Revenge?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Revenge; payback. They broke your heart, now it's your turn; _you'll_ break _theirs._"_  
_

"But... why?" I asked, to which he looked shocked.

"Why?" he repeated. "Don't you want them to suffer like you did? Get what they deserve for hurting you?"

"They didn't want me, so they rejected. I mean, I cannot force them to like me."

"You won't. You'll just give them a taste of their own medicine. They've been inconsiderate, why not show them that?"

"Bu–" I stopped myself, thinking over his words. _You know what? He's right. They've all been so inconsiderate to me. They pitied me, toyed with me. How dare they? I can't... It... It won't hurt to let them... understand what it feels like, will it? I think it's safe._

I was in pain and I couldn't think right. It was probably the situation which made my dark side take over as I uttered those next words, "...Okay, how?"

Gray smirked once again. "That's more like it," he said before slowly getting up, stretching, and then grabbing his bag. "You meet me here tomorrow, Fernandes. Third Period."

With that, he started to leave. I shouted behind him, "HEY! But... I have class third period!"

"Ditch it," he yelled back.

"I've never bunked a class before," I admitted.

He stopped dead in his tracks, then slowly turned, a small smile curving on his lips, "Well, Fernandes, they say... there's a first time for everything."


End file.
